Scars
by Kagamine Rinto
Summary: Oliver's bullied at his school, and wishes he could be dead, just like his friend Piko. One sided Oliver x Len oneshot.


Oliver stumbled when someone pushed him from behind, but kept on walking. He just had to ignore them, or run. But he never fought back.

The boys behind him just laughed. "You scared?"

Oliver started walking faster, preparing to drop his backpack if he had to run. Not like he could outrun them anyway.

Before he could start, though, they grabbed him, slamming him against the wall.

"Come on! Fight back!" the largest one said, grinning because he knew Oliver couldn't.

He spit on Oliver, and all Oliver could do was stand there, knowing what was coming next. Still, that didn't soften the blow of the fist on his cheek.

Yet, he refused to respond. That's what they wanted. He wasn't about to give them that satisfaction.

"Come on fag, why don't you just kill yourself like that- what was his name, Piko?"

That hurt. Even though he stayed silent, Oliver couldn't fight the tears in his eyes.

"Aww, look he's crying" the brown haired one said mockingly. "Why don't we give him a reason to?"

The purple haired one nodded, stepping forward to hit him.

Oliver doubled over, the breath knocked out of him. The group just laughed, moving on. He was finally alone, but he could hardly stand. How was he supposed to get home like this?

He wiped his eyes dry, urging his mind not to think about Piko. It had been an accident that he drowned in a pool, not suicide, and surely not murder, right?

But he knew it was just a lie. Piko had been killed, and those boys were going to kill him to. Perhaps it was better that way. They couldn't hurt him if he was dead.

He stood up weakly, the tears already returning. All this trouble because word had got out that he had a crush on Luki. He just hoped that all this could blow over, and he could once again live as a normal seventh grader, even though he knew that was impossible.

* * *

"Oliver" he flinched, hearing the harshness of his fathers words.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously, searching out the exits in the house, There weren't many.

"What's this I hear about you getting bullied in school?"

Oliver felt a little relived. He might be getting help at last! "Well, there are these boys who-"

"Not that!" he shouted over Oliver. "Why are they bullying you?"

Oliver gulped nervously. "B-because, I-"

"Stop. I already know why. I just needed to make sure it wasn't true, right? No son of mine's a queer."

"Actually, I am..." Oliver instantly regretted those words when he got a hard across the cheek, causing him to fall to his knees, grabbing at his face. When he looked up, head still spinning a little, his father was pointing towards the door.

"Get out. Your not my son anymore."

Oliver felt his throat tighten as he picked himself off the floor, slowly waking towards the exit. He thought he felt one of his cuts start bleeding again from all the activity, but at least it was covered by bandages.

As the door slammed behind him, he didn't know where to go. He didn't have any friend to stay with, and his family all lived in Japan or America so there was no chance of running to them, as he was in Britain.

So, he just started walking, without a destination, and without a home. He just needed to get away from this horrible town. After thinking for a bit, he realized he could go to the city.

That sounded good. Perhaps he could get a job, or at least live off scraps. So, he went off, hoping to get away from this horrid life in the small town, though he knew parts of it would haunt him where ever he went.

* * *

It had been a week. A week of mindlessly wandering the surrounding country, eventually finding his way to the city. He didn't have any food, which had made it a miserable time. Although, he had managed to get water from water fountains and such, and he hadn't been caught by any one.

His back ached from sleeping on the cold concrete, but at least he had his coat to protect his from the worst of the winter.

When he woke up, the sun was shining, though the air was stagnant and cold. It was Monday, and he knew that since he had been counting, not like it mattered though.

He stood up, checking that all his bandages were in place. Even if they were soiled, they were all he had, and he needed them. Especially after what had happened to his eye.

The wounds from last week still hadn't healed, and weren't improving at all. But, he couldn't do anything about that.

"What're you doin' here, boy?" he froze, turning slowly to meet a black haired man with an unshaven face. Though, Oliver guessed he didn't look much better. He could tell the man at least had a home, from the suit he was dressed in.

"I-I was just taking a walk" Oliver said quickly, backing away from the man. Though, he only stepped closer to him, grinning wildly. Oliver had seen that grin before, on all the people who had tortured him. It meant someone was going to get hurt, and that someone was always him.

"Pl-please, just leave me alone" he begged, pressing against a wall. Great, now he was cornered.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't have come out here all alone, right?" he stepped closer to Oliver, pinning him against the wall.

"Hey creep!" some one behind him shouted.

The man looked behind him, glaring. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you away from from him" Oliver couldn't see his savior, but he didn't need to. He started creeping around the two, hoping to escape.

He stopped when the first blow was landed. He flinched, even though it wasn't directed at him, but the man.

He was even more shocked when the man fell, unconscious on the ground. The boy who had saved him turned to him, grabbing Oliver's arm.

"Lets go home" he said, pulling Oliver off the ground.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused.

"I'm taking you home. You look terrible." the blonde told him, dragging him along.

All Oliver could do was stumble along for a moment, before stopping.

"Come on. We really need to dress those wounds" the boy told Oliver, turning around.

"B-but you don't even know me! And how do I know your not going to hurt me like everyone else?"

The boy sighed. "I promise I won't, but I guess that's not enough for you." Oliver nodded.

"What if I get you something to eat first? You look like skin and bones anyway, though we really need to heal your cuts first."

Oliver couldn't turn that down. Just the mention of food made his stomach growl.

"Come on. I'll grab you something" the boy smiled, and Oliver gave in, following him as he traveled to his house.

* * *

Oliver devoured the food quickly, not caring if he got a stomach ache. He was starving, and the food tasted better than it had ever tasted before.

"How long has it been since you eaten, anyway?"

Oliver just shrugged. "About a week, I guess."

The boy looked at him, horrified. "What happened? Why were you on the streets?"

Oliver swallowed the last bite of his foot, nearly choking on his last question. "I- er, it's a long story."

"I'm listing."

"I got kicked out of my house" he admitted.

"Why?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

Oliver looked down at the table."My father did" he mumbled.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I'm gay" he admitted, upset. He had just gotten here, and already this boy was sure to kick him out. Why would he want to live under the same roof as him?

"That's all? You know, I am too. You make it sound like you murdered someone, though" he laughed.

Suddenly, Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He burst out crying, leaving the other blonde shocked.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said, grabbing Oliver's hand. "What's wrong?"

"I did" he sobbed out. "I-I couldn't save P-Piko."

"I'm sure it's not your fault" he assured him, wanting to change the subject. "Why don't you come in the bathroom? We need to get you cleaned cleaned up. Then you tell me about everything. By the way, what's your name? I'm Len."

"Oliver" he said quietly, standing to follow Len out of the room.

* * *

"Oliver, you have to take your bandages off" Len said, a little frustrated.

"Why? Why can't I change them by myself?"

"Oliver, look at yourself!" Len said, motioning to the mirror."It's going to take both of us to clean you up!"

Oliver sighed. "At least let me change the bandages on my eye by myself."

Len shook his head. "I'm helping you, whether you want it or not."

Oliver protested when he started peeling the bandages off his eye, but wasn't as strong as him, so Len easily won.

Len stared for a moment when he got them off, before turning around to reach the anesthetic.

"This is going to sting" he warned, holding it. Oliver felt weak.

"Isn't there anything else we can use?" Len shook his head, pouring it onto a cloth.

"Sorry Oliver. But, if you put up with the pain of getting that, you can put up with this."

Reluctantly, he nodded, bracing himself for the pain. It was worse that he expected, though, so he couldn't help but give a gasp.

"Sorry" Len said again, sympathetically. "But, it has to get worse before it can get better."

Oliver nodded weakly, prepared for the sting the second time.

* * *

He felt much better, changed into Len's spare clothes, and bathed. Even his wounds were felling better, after the initial sting.

"Why do you have these?" the large white coat and blue scarf definitely didn't look like something he would wear.

"Oh, those are Kaito's" he explained. "He comes over a lot, and left some of his clothes here for then."

Oliver nodded, not sure who Kaito was. He must just be one of Len's friends.

"Why don't you get to bed? You look tired" Len said, leading him to the spare room in the apartment. It was nice sized.

"Do you live alone?" he asked.

Len nodded. "My sister lives with her girlfriend, though, as I said, Kaito comes over a lot, so I'm not lonely."

"That's good" Oliver replied, following him.

Len grabbed him a blanket, and handed it to him. "Good night Oliver" he said, leaving. Oliver thanked him quietly, sitting down on the bed. Even though it was softer than anything he'd sat on in the last week, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He would just have nightmares again, and wake Len up. So, he just leaned against the headboard, though he was so exhausted, he couldn't keep sleep away.

* * *

_He whimpered when he saw what they were holding. A knife. The same weapon that he had used on himself time and time again._

_The glint in the boys eye's made him shiver. He didn't know what he'd to him. _

"_Please" he begged quietly. He just laughed, stepping closer._

"_Len can't save you now" he growled, raising his hand. Oliver let out a scream, ducking even though the knife knife hadn't touched him yet._

"Oliver!" he cautiously opened his eye, only to find there was no body ready to slash him with a knife, just a concerned looking blonde.

"W-where am I?" he said hoarsely.

"It's okay. Your at my place, remember?" Len rocked his gently, and Oliver realized he was wrapped in his arms.

"Oh y-yeah" he stammered, holding back the tears. It was so real.

"Who ever was there, I promise I won't let them hurt you" Len said, gently rubbing Oliver's back.

Oliver didn't reply, just leaned into Len, feeling safe for the first time in far to long.

When Oliver woke up again, sunlight was streaming through the window. He sat up, but Len wasn't in the room.

Shrugging, he got up, heading to the kitchen. Once again he felt hungry, and he was happy he finally had something to eat.

* * *

Oliver headed to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cereal. On the fridge, he saw a couple pictures of a blue haired man, smiling and with his arms wrapped affectionately around Len. Oliver just shrugged it off. He was sure they weren't going out.

Besides, they couldn't. Oliver wanted Len.

He felt surprised by the thought. But, it was true. He had crushes before, but nothing like this. He never felt better than when he was in Len's arms, and he felt so nervous, yet strangely pleasant in his presence. Maybe if he got the courage to tell Len how he felt, Len would like him back.

It was worth a shot, anyway. He went to Len's room, to see if the blonde was there.

* * *

When he passed by Len's room, he heard loud talking, and a sudden burst of laughter. He stopped, wondering who Len was talking to.

"Bakaito! Of course not!" it must be Kaito, and Len was calling him by his nick name. It wasn't a pet name, right? Oliver wished with all his heart not.

"Aww, Len you're no fair" he whined, and Oliver could hear more laughter.

"Kaito! Stop it you idiot!" From the way Len was talking, Oliver guessed he didn't really want Kaito to stop. Though, he didn't know what that was.

He cracked open the door, and neither of them noticed.

When he saw what was going on, he paled. No, there was no way Kaito was on top of Len, kissing him passionately. And Len definitely wasn't kissing back.

Who was he fooling? People don't get in that kind of situation by accident. He needed to stop telling himself lies like that. Swiftly turning, Oliver slammed the door shut, running down the hallway.

When he went by the kitchen, he grabbed a knife, before dashing out.

Why did he ever bother to love anyone, he wondered, as he ran down the street, ripping off the scarf and jacket. He didn't want anything to do with Kaito.

_Damn Kaito, _he thought, ducking into an alley. None of this would be happening if he hadn't taken Len away.

Pressing the knife to his wrist, he pretend it was the blue haired man instead. That somehow he could transfer this pain to him. The thought made him smile.

He tore off his bandages, reopening the healing wounds. It was agony, but he had to. Perhaps if he bled enough, he could finally be with Piko. And Len could be alone with Kaito.

The thought of Len's lover just made him cut deeper. The sooner he got this over with the better for everyone. The bullies were right. Things would just be better if he died.

"I'll be there" he whispered, losing his strength suddenly. He could see the boy from his dreams, grinning at his feeble breaths. The knife fell to the ground with a clang, as Oliver's world faded to black.

* * *

**Sorry this is kinda depressing. I wrote it a while ago, when I was upset because the girl I liked rejected me. So, I took out my anger on poor Oliver. Also, that's why it's not very good. I decided to upload this because I didn't want it to go to waste.**


End file.
